On the outside
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: And it was at that moment Mickey knew…the Doctor wasn’t as perfect or as wonderful as Rose had made out. He had flaws and in one day he had shown them all. R
1. Chapter 1

One shot:

Title: on the outside

Summary

And it was at that moment Mickey knew…the Doctor wasn't as perfect or as wonderful as Rose had made out. He had flaws and in one day he had shown them all.

xxx

"…and this is the kitchen-dining area, if you get lost finding it the TARDIS will show it to you. Oh and this is the pool room, imagine that; a pool room on a space ship almost died of excitement when I came across it. And if we keep going this way we come to the library, not the biggest in the ship, but it's the closest most of the time."

Rose had been showing Mickey the interior of the ship, at first she had reluctantly gone about the duty, half heartedly commenting on different rooms; constantly looking towards the console room with a concerned look on her face. Yet after another ten minutes of looking in the game room with Mickey she had loosened up a bit becoming absorbed in the boy like joy on Mickey's face at all the computer games.

Now they were in one of the smaller libraries of the ship and Mickey was looking around at all of the books.

"You're not serious he has the 7th book of Harry Potter here?!" Mickey exclaimed as he came across the fantasy section of the library.

Rose came over from the Historical section an amused look upon her face.

"Yep, but don't you get any ideas about reading it, the Doctor gave me explicit instructions that until in our own timeline does it come out can I read it. And no we can not miss another year" she answered his unanswered question in mock annoyance.

"Can't blame a man for trying" Mickey sighed.

"Right well I guess the next stop on the tour would be the gym. Jack used to use it all of the time, and so did I, but after Jack left I just stopped using it didn't feel the same without Jack there with me." a saddened look appeared in Rose's eyes as she remembered jack.

"You miss him?" Mickey asked

"He was like a brother to me; we used to talk through the quiet times on the TARDIS while the Doctor was fixing the console or while he just wanted to be alone. We'd either go to my room or Jacks" at the look that Mickey gave her Rose stopped and gave him a long suffering look. "Not like that Mickey, remember he was like a brother, yeah he flirted but he was sweet and kind and we grew to love each other" a sad smile passed over her lips.

"What happened to him?" Mickey still hadn't been given the full account at what had happened on satellite five because every time it was mentioned Rose and the Doctor clamped up.

"From what the Doctor told me, he stayed behind to help rebuild earth, at least the Daleks didn't kill him, I don't think I could have lived with my self if the Doctor and I made it and Jack didn't" Rose wiped away a stray tear that had stubbornly refused to stay back behind the dam "I miss him Mick, the goodbye that the three of had didn't really feel fulfilling, his last words were 'see you in hell', so Jack" she gave a watery laugh.

"We're here, the gym, this is the bigger one of the lot has everything you'll ever need" she said with an air of a circus presenter.

Mickey promptly went over to the weights, and then looked over to Rose with a horrified look on his face at the amount of weights.

"That was Jack being stupid, he made it lighter with this gun of his and proceeded to lift it with one hand" she laughed at the memory of the Doctors unbelieving look and the roll of the eyes at Jack's antics.

Mickey went behind a curtain and he gave a startled scream. Rose ran thinking that maybe the Doctor had let out Steve his pet spider from Millin; he was bout two feet tall, black and hairy. The Doctor sometimes let Steve wander bout the TARDIS firm in his belief that Steve shouldn't be locked up somewhere because she didn't like him.

Despite the Doctor's adamant belief that Steve isn't dangerous; when seeing the spider looking back at her when she walked out of bathroom one day prompted her to run while screaming bloody murder down into the console room covered in just a towel.

Since then the Doctor had put Steve in one of the bigger gardens so he could stretch his legs.

When Rose did get behind the curtain she couldn't help the hysterical laughter that soon erupted upon seeing the sight before her.

Standing on one of the benches in the gyms changing rooms was Mickey, looking like a frighted child who had seen a mouse. It wasn't a mouse and it wasn't Steve that had caused this frighted response in Mickey, it was in fact one of Jack's thong's that he would wear in the gym whenever the Doctor would join them for a mid afternoon workout. It never failed in making Rose shriek with embarrassment and amusement and the Doctor to reach for the nearest towel and hit jack with it before throwing it over the nearly naked time agent.

When Rose had recovered from her bout of unrestrained laughter she picked up the offending item of _clothing _and put it in one of the baskets. Seeing that the item was gone Mickey stepped down and cleared his throat in a manly way and said something bout checking out the pool room once more.

Taking that as a hint that maybe she should end the tour Rose followed Mickey out to the corridor. She went over to Mickey and placed her arm around his shoulder in a mock comforting way.

"Oh come on Mick it was just a thong nothing more, he would only wear it to get a reaction from the Doctor. They were like that, constantly teasing and mock fighting, it was endearing actually because at first the Doctor didn't like Jack he didn't trust him. But after a while they silently agreed in the way that males do, that whatever competition they were in; the Doctor had already won, and they called a truce."

She smiled at the thought at walking into the kitchen to see a _fairly _drunk Jack and a smirking Doctor.

"Man that guy was weird, what he do, shag any thing that moved?" Mickey suspiciously

"Nah just anything that had a pulse and would somehow cause the three of us to run for our lives. He always managed to stumble across the one being on a planet that was betrothed to the highest monarch on the planet." Rose chuckled.

"So where to next Mick?" she asked

"Think I've had enough of this tour for one day. You just want to go back to the sitting room for a while?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"No thanks Mick think I might go and find the Doctor and make sure he's not sulking for too long it's already been two hours." she said looking at her watch, which Mickey noted had earth time and TARDIS time written on it.

"Maybe you should leave him Rose, you know let him process everything that has happened today, and let your self do the same. No point you approaching him when you're strung up."

"I'm not strung up, I was going to make him some tea and give it to him, he likes his tea when he is working on the TARDIS. Besides this Doctor may not brood like he did before he regenerated, but boy can he sulk when he wants to" she chuckled half heartedly.

"Still Rose give him some time, he looked pretty upset about something. And anyway I really just got on so maybe you could forget about the Doctor for a few hours and we can spend sometime together like we used to." He said hopefully.

Rose looked down the corridor once more towards the console room and touched the wall in a caressing way and then nodded.

"Ok movie room it is then" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along "come on we have to watch that new Bean Movie, got it when the Doctor and I stopped off in 2008." She smiled.

Mickey smiled at the way Rose seemed to brighten up at the prospect at watching a comedian get into all types of hilarious situations.

xxx

The movie had finished over an hour ago and seeing that Rose had dozed off Mickey had put in a football match that he had missed out on because he had forgotten to record it.

He was into the second quarter when he heard a disbelieving voice pipe up causing him to jump and spill his chips.

"We are in a Time machine and you're watching football, I will never understand the fascination with this sport" the Doctor came and sat on the arm chair beside the sofa the Mickey was sitting on and Rose was dozing with her head on the arm rest.

"Oi! Watch it next time, you should really warn someone when you in a room" Mickey whispered careful not to wake Rose up.

"Thought it would be more fun this way" the Doctor grinned, his eyes moved to Rose.

Following the Doctor's line of sight Mickey rolled his eyes "she'll wake up if you keep staring at her like that, she hates been looked at when she's asleep"

The Doctors eyes snapped away from Rose in an instant.

"She mustn't be comfortable sleeping like that" the Doctor announced while looking around the room clearly looking for something. He made a small sound of triumph before pulling a blanket from another sofa and proceeded to place it over Rose gently.

Rose sleepily rolled over in the chair and snuggled into the blanket. A smug grin played on the Doctor's face at the sight.

"I don't get you" Mickey announced suddenly to the Doctor while still looking at the screen.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor looked over to Mickey with a look of confusion on his face.

Mickey looked over to Rose to make sure that she was fully asleep before turning to the Doctor.

"I said I don't get you. You obviously care about her, a lot, and I get that, I care about her too."

"That's nice Mickey where is this going?" the Doctor asked frustrated.

"Why do you put her through so much?" before the Doctor could say anything Mickey continued "today was the only time I had seen Rose really upset since meeting you. Sure there was that time that you sent her back, but she got over it and sorted out the problem to get back to you. For five and a half hours she wasn't the Rose that I knew, she hasn't been for some time. I figured out something today, you want to know what it is?" he asked

"Not really but I have a feeling that your going to tell me anyway" the Doctor said nonchalantly

"Your not as brilliant as Rose makes you out to be, not even close. Before you regenerated you cared for her, I hated you by the way for taking her away all the time. Yet I knew when all was said and done Rose would be returned home safe. I didn't like old big ears, to much ego, but he loved Rose and that made him alright. You, I'm not to sure about, yeah you care about her, might even love her, but you don't see her anymore like you used to before Christmas." He angrily stated

"Mickey you have no idea how I feel about Rose, I gave a life up for her, and I would again if I had to." Looked down at the sleeping form of Rose and smiled "Before I regenerated Rose was the one good thing that I had going for me, she helped me through a tough time, made me see that there was more to life then putting my self in dangerous situations all the time. She made me want to live again; when I regenerated my personality was brought on by the change that Rose made." He brought his eyes up to Mickey's and looked him in the eye "I still care for her the way I did before, it may not be that obvious to you, but Rose knows how I feel and that; at the end of the day Mickey, is all that matters."

"That may be, but in the last couple of days I've come to the conclusion that you're not the man that Rose thinks you are"

"Oh come on Mickey look I know you don't like me and yeah I took you girlfriend away, but come on you must like me just a tiny bit?" he asked

"Before today, yeah I admit that you were alright, but after today nah I think you're a stupid git" he pointed out

"Is this because I left you to save France, I came back Mickey, no harm done"

"No harm done, you have got to be kidding me, no harm done. For the past three hours I've been distracting Rose from going into the console room to comfort you, from bringing you tea, from going to make you stop sulking. She cares about you a lot more than you care about her. She asked you if you were alright and you answered 'I'm always alright', like that's an answer" he scoffed. "Not once did you ask her whether she was alright, whether she wanted a cup of tea or a hug. You left her and she was more concerned about bloody _you_, like always." He angrily got off the chair and pointed to Rose "she cares about people Doctor, before you it was me; and I admit that I like you, I took her for granted. But never, ever did I make her feel useless and unworthy, not like you did today."

"Your not perfect Doctor, she thought that you were and so did I. But today I saw that you're just like everyone else that Rose has in her life; apart from her mom. You take her for granted, she is always going to be there waiting for you, and you know this. I get that you lose people that you care about, I've heard about Jack today, really nice bloke by the sounds of it. Your going to lose her soon Doctor, your going to lose her and you will have no one else to blame but your self" with that Mickey left the room.

The only sound was the light breathing from Rose and the sound of the football match in the background.

...

Right so that is the end of the first part please review all comments welcome. This fic was an attempt to get my writers block underhand; it hasn't really worked because this piece took me 4 weeks to finish.

So review and tell me what you think of this pathetic piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok this is the second and last part…I wanted to make it short because I really don't trust my writers block at the moment to continue with another project…I am continuing with all my other stories it is just that my muse unfortunately has decided that it is going to abandon me. TAFE and work and life seems to be taking control of my writing time which is upsetting because I love writing………in case you cant tell from the huge A/N…………………ok so on with the fic ENJOY!!

_xxx_

When Rose woke up she had the feeling that she was being watched, it was an annoying feeling that wouldn't go away. Turning over in chair she felt the weight that was on her to fall off on to the floor, looking down she took note of the blanket and two chuck covered feet.

"Your awake then" Rose couldn't quite place the emotion in the Doctor's voice, but she picked up a lot of sadness.

Sitting up Rose looked down at the Doctor who was sitting on the floor against the chair.

Yawing she rubbed her face.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"I figured out quite quickly that football is probably one of the most pointless sports that has ever been invented by humans. Grown men running around chasing after a ball and then kicking it into a net guarded, quite uselessly by _one _man. Spineless as well, one bloke fell down and proceeded to act quite dramatically until he noticed that no-one was paying attention to him; got up and continued playing." He reached over and turned off the TV and started straight ahead.

"Doctor?" Rose asked worried about him

"All over earth people gather to drink and watch football, to scream advice at some of the best athletes in the world."

"Doctor" her voice had taken a more impatient edge to it.

"Mickey said you two talked about Jack" he was still looking at the blank screen.

Shaking her head Rose nodded and then remembered that the Doctor wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah we did, told him about the time Jack wore a thong in the Gym, poor Mickey that's a visual he'll have for a while." She chuckled.

The Doctor lifted him self off of the floor and sat on the chair Rose was sitting on.

He looked at Rose and Rose saw the sadness and the evidence of tears in his eyes.

"You really miss him don't you?" he asked her seriously

"Some days are worse then others and some days are better, but the day that I can remember him a smile, well, that will be a brilliant day" Rose admitted.

"I'm sorry" he said pointlessly

"I know. What about you?" she needed to know, needed to know not for the reasons that he thought.

"All the time, I…us three; we were a team, I was the brains, Jack the brawns and you were the glue that held us together. I've had companions before Rose you know this, but I've never had friends that were my family also, you and Jack…I do miss him" he finished with a sigh.

Rose reached across and held tightly onto his hand.

"What happened today?" she whispered.

He sighed once again and squeezed her hand.

"I left, I abandoned you and Mickey"

"To save France, that's not abandonment, that's sacrifice its what you do" she argued

He snatched his hand away and stood up

"I didn't leave to save France it never crossed my mind, I left to save Reinette, one human Rose, that's all it was and I left the people that I am responsible for." He shouted.

She stood up also and faced him full on.

"She was in danger; you're the Doctor, you saved her, that's what you do. You were always going to come back, maybe not as soon as you did, but you would have, you wouldn't have left otherwise. The TARDIS means too much to you and I hope that I do to" she smiled in a way that told the Doctor that he was forgiven even if he was never blamed in the first place.

"Rose…"

"We do stupid things for love Doctor, I should know" she cryptically put.

He reached over and pulled her towards him and buried her into his chest, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Your right I would have found a way back" he whispered.

After a few moments of gaining the contact and reassurance that they both needed they pulled away.

Rose was the first to speak.

"How do you feel about tea right now?" she asked smiling

The Doctor smiled back at the ease of which she changed the subject.

"Tea would be brilliant right now, oh and biscuits you know the ones with jam inside. And if the TARDIS can manage it, and I'm sure she can, some chips afterwards." He grinned

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You do realise that's the wrong way around don't you?" she asked him smiling at his boy like excitement.

"Where's your sense of adventure Rose? Running from the entire force of Elinas 5, biscuits before chips, it's what we live for." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

xxx

Later when Mickey walked into the Kitchen he was met with the scene of Rose sitting on the counter tops and the Doctor sitting crossed legged on the floor with biscuits pilled up on a plate in front of him. He was picking up each one in turn and explaining to an increasingly frustrated Rose their origin.

"And this piece of art was made in the factories of Linease 5.9, it bears a uncanny resemblance to Earths Tim-Tam. It's not highly regarded there as it is on earth though, mainly because this tiny insignificant biscuit caused a major revolution in the year 8.96 beta." He looked at the harmless biscuit and placed it down and went about to pick up the next one.

At seeing that she was in for another personal history of one of the biscuits, she jumped down and snatched the plate away from the Doctor.

"Oi!" he stood up abruptly ready to snatch the plate back, but Rose was too quick and placed the plate behind her on the table standing in the way of the Doctor.

"No more biscuits, you promised me chips" she placed her hands on her hips staring him down.

He stared at her for a while, obviously trying to decide the best course of action for this sort of situation.

"Your quite right, chips then, we should stop at Earth to get them, the only place in the universe where they put them in newspaper" as they turned around to go to the console room the noticed Mickey.

"Mickey me boy, we were just discussing going to get chips, and since your first trip wasn't so great" Rose rolled her eyes at the understatement. "I thought that maybe you could help me get the TARDIS ready for the trip." Rose swung her head quickly to look at the Doctor, disbelief written all over her face.

It was only after strict lessons had she been able to go anywhere near the TARDIS controls.

Mickey forgot for a moment his disdain for the Doctor at the prospect of been able to see how the ship worked.

"Really" he asked

"Sure, as long as you understand that this is a trial run, anything goes wrong and that's it" the Doctor pointed to Mickey to get his point across.

Mickey's bright eyed excitement wasn't erased as he nodded and took off towards the console room.

Rose looked towards the Doctor taking her hand out of his.

"What are you up to?" she knew the look the Doctor had, he would only get it if he was planning something to get his enemies off balance.

"Oh nothing, come on you wanted chips right?" he took her hand again and headed for the console room.

When they reached it Mickey was taking a close look of all the controls, as he reached out to touch one the Doctor rushed forward and pulled Mickey's hand away.

"Rule number one: Don't touch anything, everything control has the potential to blow us up." He let go of Mickey's hand and walked around the console flipping switches and turning knobs. "Rule number two: do everything I say, in the order I say it."

Rose moved over to the captain's chair and sat down to watch the two of them.

After a few moments of the Doctor fiddling Mickey became ever impatient.

"Well?" he asked finally

The Doctor looked up from the screen and peered at Mickey in confusion.

Rose smiled.

"Well what?" the Doctor looked around in confusion.

Mickey blew air out of his nose and rolled his eyes.

"You said I could help with the TARDIS" Mickey reminded the Doctor carefully.

The Doctor stared for a while, and then it was like a light bulb had been put on.

"Oh right yes, yes course I did. Let's see" he went over to where Mickey was and flipped a few switches. "That should be it" he turned to Mickey seriously

"You see this button Mickey" he pointed to a button on the console, Mickey nodded "this button right here is very important, listen very carefully." Mickey leaned forward as the Doctor explained what the button was for.

"Now Mickey, just push and hold the button down, and don't release until I say, you hear me" the Doctor waited for Mickey to nod before he walked over to the chair that Rose was on and sat down.

He placed his arm behind her on the chair and gave her a grin which she tried to decipher.

"You know before I was thinking of that time that you and I met the Ambassador of Dentai 7/9…"

Poor Mickey was left to try and follow two friends reforming a bond that they had almost lost.

xxx

Right so that is the end please review all comments welcome. I changed a lot in this story in the course of its life, and I almost changed it again but I refrained but I'm really not all that happy with the middle I like the beginning and end though…..oh well review PLEASE I need inspiration to keep writing and that I haven't lost my touch yet …..


End file.
